


Your Princess is in Another Castle

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sort Of, christine is luigi, color coordination, he means well, insert the weird inception noise, jeremy is peach, mario au, michael is mario, squip is bowser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy never woke up after the play now it's up to Michael and Christine to save Jeremy from the SQUIP. Only there's something...different going on with Jeremy's dream world.





	1. Like a Dream

Jeremy had been in the hospital for a week now, unconscious in a coma that he hadn't once woken up from. Michael knew it was all because of the SQUIP, everyone else who had been connected the night of the play had immediately woken up minutes later just fine, except for Jake who was now confined to a wheelchair because of SQUIP related injuries. But Jeremy?

Michael was in his friend's hospital room again, sitting in the chair next to the bed as he looked over all the stuff other kids from school had brought for Jeremy since he had been admitted to the hospital. The hospital bed that used to be belong to Rich was now empty after his release a day earlier.

Michael had started talking to him when he came to visit Jeremy but now the room was relatively empty. Lying next to Jeremy in the bed was the yellow bear Brooke had left him holding a now deflated balloon. Looking closer Michael saw it read I'm Beary Sorry. It was actually pretty cool but it's not like Jeremy could actually see the stuffed animal. 

"Hey dude...great to see you again. I mean you're still asleep but it's not like you got worse or anything." Michael was almost glad Jeremy wasn't awake to see him fumble over his words. "Finals started so that's a thing. But hey at least it means we get two more days off right after." No response. Michael wasn't surprised. "Gotta admit, it's not nearly as fun playing videogames alone. So the sooner you get back the sooner we can finish Apocalypse of the Damned together." Nothing. "See you later Jer, I need to stop at the mall but I'll be back. I promise."

~~

"-come again." Michael walked into a familiar shoe store where he saw the same stock boy from before behind the register handing a bad to a woman who left the store allowing him to see the teen who had just entered. "What do you want?"

"Jeremy needs help-"

"No refunds kid."

"I don't need a refund-Jeremy's in a coma and he won't wake up."

"How's that my fault?"

"Because it happened when he tried getting rid of the SQUIP."

"Huh?"

"Jeremy's SQUIP got synced up with a bunch of other people's and when one of the people drank some Mountain Dew Red everybody passed out and woke up fine and SQUIP free. Except for Jeremy. Who's still in a coma. What should I do?"

"I...ugh...what?"

"Jeremy's in a coma because of the SQUIP, what should I do?"

"Well if what I remember from your little spiel is right, maybe one of your friends who has a SQUIP could sync up with his and see what's going on. It probably went into an emergency reset and took your friend with it."

"But none of them have SQUIPs anymore."

"Then you'll just have to get some more SQUIPs."

"You'll give one to me?"

"No, if you want one you have to pay."

"But Jeremy-"

"Is going to be stuck like that until you can cough up the cash."

"What if I tell the police about you?" This made the man look at Michael confused. "I-I'll tell them about how you're selling SQUIPs."

"You do that, I'm dump the SQUIPs and there won't be any way to save your friend so it's probably a good idea you don't. If you don't mind I have work to do-come back when you have the cash for a SQUIP."

~~

"-and then Madeline was like I can't believe you just did that but Chloe did!" Jenna and Christine walked out of the Pink Berry with their frozen yogurt in hand as Jenna told the other girl about Chloe and Madeline's fight days earlier. Christine liked hanging out with Jenna, really she did, but as they walked through the mall all Christine could think about was Jeremy.

The night of the play everything seemed a bit of a blur but she could remember enough to want to talk to Jeremy again. Only that proved to be a little harder when she woke up to find he was in a coma in the hospital. It had been a few days since then and agreed only visited twice. She didn't know what it was but she had a weird feeling in her chest whenever she thought about him now. It wasn't guilt out anger but it still frustrated her.

She was about to look up at Jenna and nod when she noticed Michael sitting in the food court alone with a tray of nachos and a bottle of Pepsi. "Hey Jenna-look." The other girl turned her head to see Michael.

"Oh hey it's red hoodie kid."

"We should go talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because he looks alone and sad."

"Well I'd be too if my friends was in a coma."

"Jenna."

"What?"  
~~  
"Jeremy, wake up. Jeremy. Get up. It's time to start the day." The teen groaned as the commanding voice called out. "Jeremy." The teen rolled over in his bed before tiredly sitting up. 

"I'm awake, okay? Just give me a sec to get ready." 

"Well hurry up, you have a big day ahead of you." Jeremy nodded along with the SQUIP as he got out of bed and walked towards the closet. Digging through he picked out one of the pairs of a pink shirt and pants before heading over to the mirror where he ran his brush through quickly before looking over his face that was surprisingly zit free. He wasn't surprised, here everything was cleaner than it was in the real world. 

"Jeremy." The brunette jumped at the sudden appearance of a figure behind him in the mirror. He turned around to see the SQUIP giving him an annoyed look. "What part of hurry up do you not understand?"

"I'll be ready in a minute-Jesus." Jeremy rolled his eyes, following the CPU out the door. The castle they were in hummed a slightly familiar tune as they walked down the corridor. For a place the SQUIP had created it wasn't half that bad.

"Stand up straight Jeremy."

Minus the SQUIP itself.


	2. Damn, Dick

"Michael!" An excited voice called out making the teen's head dart up, thinking was Jeremy. Michael faltered when he saw it was just Christine and Jenna heading towards his table.

"Hey Christine...Julie?"

"Jenna."

"Right. What do you guys need?"

"We were just wondering why you were sitting alone looking all depressed and shit."

"Jenna!"

"Nah, it's cool. I just lost any chance at saving Jeremy but whatever." Michael sipped on his drink before his head fell to the table. 

"What?" Christine asked, her hands landing just in front of Michael's face. "You said saving Jeremy, what do you mean?''

"What I mean is I talked to the guy who sells the SQUIPs and he said the only way to save Jeremy would be if we took SQUIPs to sync up with his. But I don't have the money for that! I just don't the last five dollars I had on a Mountain Dew..."

"Wait, go back-you're saying if we got a SQUIP we could save Jeremy?"

"Yeah, it would go in his brain and wake him up."

"Why didn't you just say so? We can ask Chloe for money!" Christine said excitedly but Jenna didn't look so sure.

"I don't know, Chloe probably wouldn't go for it."

"She would of it meant saving Jeremy!"

"You're severely overestimating her empathy abilities Christine," Michael said as his head now rested on his arms. 

"Well we can ask, right?"

"I guess."

~~

"Jeremy, that are you doing?"

"Playing Mario Kart, duh." The teen sat in a bean bag chair centered in the middle of the room Squip designated as his "throne room".

"You're supposed to be with Christine."

"Don't care. It's not like she's the real Christine."

"Jeremy, she's an exact copy."

"Exactly, she hates me."

"I can fix that-''

"I don't want you to fix that!" Jeremy threw his game controller to the side and stood up to stare the SQUIP in the face. "Just like I didn't want you to "fix" me! I want to go back to the real world! Where my friends are?"

"What friends? Michael? The one who only wanted to save you if you said sorry?"

"He was under a lot of pressure-and that's besides the point!" Jeremy's face was red from anger as he struggled with his pants belt buckle before letting them fall down much to the SQUIP's annoyance.

"Jeremy, what are you doing?" SQUIP watched Jeremy yank his underwear down to show off a lack of...anything.

"I know you don't want me to masturbate, but this?"

"It's not like you'd use it for anything else. You don't use the bathroom here."

"That doesn't mean it's okay to take away my-"

~~

"-Dick!" Jenna, Michael and Christine entered the Pink Berry to see Chloe and Brooke talking to a guy at the counter. ''What the hell do you mean you're out of gummy worms?"

"I mean, we're out. If you want, we still have gummy bears-"

"I don't want fucking gummy bears. These are two very different things Dick and now I'd suggest you go in the back where I know you keep extra toppings and get me some fucking gummy worms before I get really angry." The terrified employee disappeared into the back room when the girls turned and noticed the three had walked in.

"Hey Jenna!" Brooke waved to the girl who looked up from her phone with a smile.

"Ugh, what do you losers want? We're busy trying to get some fro yo here but DICK CAN'T GET HIS SHIT TOGETHER." Chloe yelled the last part and judging by the sound of stuff falling in the back Dick heard her loud and clear. 

"Well you know how Jeremy's kind of in a SQUIP induced coma?" Christine asked playing with her fingers, "Well we found a way to bring back only we don't have the money to afford it."

"So Jenna told you to come to me because of my daddy's credit card?"

"Er, yes?"

"Sure, we'll help. AS SOON AS DICK GETS ME MY GOD DAMN GUMMY WORMS!"


	3. Your Reality

"Four hundred a piece?" Chloe asked as she leaned across the Payless Shoes counter and stared at the stock boy while waving her card.

"You got a problem with that?"

"How much will eight hundred and fifty two dollars get me?"

"Two SQUIPs and an almost empty box of wintergreen tic tacs."

"Deal." Chloe swiped the card on her phone and the man's laptop let dinged. Reaching below the counter he handed her two gray oblong pills and box of half eaten tic tacs that she tucked back into her purse as the group left the shoe store together.

"Wow, I can't believe you're actually helping us. Like using actual money to save Jeremy."

"I'm not heartless, despite what Jake might say. Besides, that wasn't even actual money. It's a fake card I use to pay for pizza to make it look like I'm paying for something but I'm really not."

"Holy shit."

"Won't he find out?"

"Eventually, but what's he going to do about it? Tell the cops?" Michael felt his respect for Chloe suddenly go up as they walked to Brooke's minivan. 

'Maybe she's not a completely horrible human being after all.'

~~

"You can come out when you're ready to listen to me." Squip said though the door as Jeremy tried to climb out the window only to hit an invisible force field again. Jeremy sank to the ground tired and brought his knees up to his chest. Trying his best not to cry, Jeremy scrunched his eyes shut and tried to remember the real world. His real friends. His almost girlfriend. His dad....

Sometimes SQUIP let Jeremy see into the real world but that wasn't often, only if Christine was there. She always looked so happy in the glimpses at reality but it was probably just SQUIP's filter making him see what it wanted.

'I just want to go back...why can't the SQUIP see that? I wish Michael was here. And Christine.' 

As he thought that a girl popped into existence next to him making the teen jump surprised. She looked like Christine but was wearing an orange dress and had a confused look on her face. 

"Jeremy?"

"Hey Chris, sorry I was thinking about you."

"Nah it's okay, I was losing to Jake at the table anyway. What's going on?" Jeremy sat back down next to the copy of Christine and rested his head in his hands.

"Just thinking about the real world again."

"That sucks, you want to talk about it?"

"Are you asking because you actually care or because you're scared of SQUIP turning you into a monster like Jenna?"

"Both."

"Sure, whatever. Better than sitting around and doing nothing I guess."

~~

"So...who should go into Jeremy's dream land?" Michael and the girls stood by Jeremy's prone body nervously.

"I'm going." Michael said taking one of the pills out of Chloe's hand and swallowing it with some Mountain Dew before someone could question him. "Jeremy's my best friend, I need to do this."

"Me too," Christine said grabbing the other pill and drinking from the Mountain Dew bottle. "None of this wouldn't happened if he didn't like me."

" Christine-," Brooke was cut off by Michael screaming as he feel to the floor in pain. Christine's face twitched before she joined him on the ground, rolling in pain before they suddenly stopped and their eyes glazed over. The three girls stared at the bodies creeped out when Brooke nudged the unmoving Christine with her foot to no response.

 

"Are...are they okay?"

 

"Don't know, hey you guys want anything from the vending machine?"


	4. Yoshi!

“Ow….my head…” Christine woke up to her whole body wracked in pain. Her eyes opened as she sat up to see Michael lying down next to her. But…he was wearing something different than his usual red hoodie. “M-Michael?”

“Mmm?” The barely conscious boy groaned as Christine stood up and walked towards him.

“Michael, get up!” Christine kicked the teen in the side lightly making Michael groan louder before sitting up.

“Five more minutes mom….”

“Mom?” Christine asked as Michael began to sit up. As he did this Christine began to look around confused by the unusually bright blue skies with almost square clouds. She looked down when she felt something bump into her shins. 

“What the-?” There was a little round brown creature that continued to bump into the girl. Christine went to pick him up but the creature snapped at her with it’s teeth making her drop it. 

“Holy shit,” Michael was now standing next to Christine and they watched the creature continued to run into their shins, “that’s a freaking goomba-and you look like Luigi! Well minus the mustache.” Christine looked down to see she was indeed wearing plumber overalls with a C on it and Michael was wearing the exact same clothes only with an M.

“Where…are we?” Christine asked looking around the area confused. 

“The Mushroom Kingdom.”

“But, how? The SQUIPs were supposed to link us to Jeremy’s mind.”

“We did!” A new voice said making Michael and Christine jump. 

“Who said that?!”

“We did!” Two glowing balls of light appeared in front of Christine and Michael.

“And…who are you?”

“Your SQUIPs!”

“We’re here to help you on your journey to save your friend!”

“Why couldn’t you have just taken is directly to Jeremy?” Michael asked questioningly as the orbs hovered near them.

“Because Jeremy’s SQUIP is extremely powerful, he created this world.”

“And to get to Jeremy we’re going to have to play through this world.”

“Holy shit, a real life videogame!” Michael jumped for joy before pausing. “Wait so if me and Christine are Mario and Luigi that makes Jeremy…Peach?”

“And SQUIP’s Bowser?” Christine added even more confused than before. Michael giggled at the thought of Jeremy in a poofy pink dress and a tiara when he realized the goomba was now chewing on his pant leg.

“So since your going to act Like the Navi’s of the game?” Michael asked on of the SQUIPs.

“Yes, we can take any form you desire-”

“Yoshi!” Christine excitedly said to get SQUIP, “I want you to look like a Yoshi so I can ride on you!”

“Are you sure? There are multiple other forms I could-”

“Yoshi!” The SQUIP let out a noise before shifting into the green creature. Christine squealed as she jumped on the Yoshi SQUIP excitedly. “This. Is. AWESOME!” Michael turned to his SQUIP that now sat on his shoulder as Christine rode around them.

“Is there any form you would prefer I be?”

“Nah, Navi’s cool. But don’t say hey, hey listen all the time.”

“I make no promises.” As soon after Christine stopped she looked down at Michael with a frown.

“So….what do we do now?”

“Rescue Jeremy from the castle,” Michael said pointing into the very distance where the small outline of said castle could be seen. 

“Let’s ride!” Christine grabbed Michael’s hand, lifting him into her SQUIP Yoshi as they began their trek further into Jeremy’s dream state.

~~

SQUIP was watching his Christine and Jeremy talk in Jeremy’s bedroom when the system froze for a moment. The freeze disappeared for a second before it realized what this new feeling was. Other people entered this domain and as SQUIP began to scan the area he realized it was the actual Christine and Michael…with their own SQUIPs.

‘So they’re here to rescue Jeremy? Well this should be fun.’


	5. Little by Little

"When do you think they're going to wake up?" Brooke asked looking over the unconscious bodies that now laid next to each other in front of Jeremy's bed.

"Who knows," Chloe said casually as she filed her nails, "but it better be soon."

"What if they never wake up?" Brooke asked worried when there was a loud noise from behind the curtain in the middle of the room making the girls jump.

"What the-?"

"Can you shut up? Some people are trying to sleep here." Jenna pulled back the curtain to reveal Rich who hissed at the sudden light. Nearby his bed pan laid on the ground from where he knocked it over.

"The hell? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you're doing something stupid to try and wake Jeremy up," as Rich said this he glanced over at the now unconscious Michael and Christine, "hey can one of you do me a favor and call there cute nurse in? He's in charge of changing my bed pan. By the way I wouldn't recommend coming closer." The three girls backed away disgusted before Jenna spoke up.

"No nurses, if anybody comes in and sees Christine and Michael they'll freak out."

"Well then somebody's going to have to put that back cause in case you haven't noticed I can't." Rich wiggled his casts slightly to prove his point before hissing in pain.

"Not me!" Jenna and Chloe touched their nose at the same time making Brooke let out a curse.

"Shit."

~~

"This is going to sound kind of dumb but I've never played a Mario game that wasn't Mario Kart so I have no idea where we are." Christine said as she and Michael rode the SQUIP Yoshi across grassy hills.

"How? Literally everyone's played Mario!"

"I don't play games a lot."

"Okay that's the first thing we're doing when we get back to the real world. And judging from the surroundings we're on world one in the mushroom kingdom."

"So this is going to be easy right? I mean how hard could-" Christine was cut off by a hammer hitting her head. "Ow! What the hell?" Suddenly Christine's body froze before glitching slightly causing her to shrink. She was barely half her normal size when she landed on Michael's lap confused. "Michael? What happened why am I..." She trailed off when she noticed her hands and stared for a moment. "WHAT THE F-"

~~

"-uck..." Jeremy said as brought up his knees to his chest. "Seriously, I just wanted to be normal and what do I get? Trapped in Mario Land by a winter green tic tac."

"I'm sure it's not the worst thing that could've happened," the Christine said as she got closer to Jeremy. "At least you're a real person. I'm just a copy."

"Michael was right, this was a stupid idea."

"..." Christine didn't say anything when she looked out the window and her eyes widened.

"Um Jeremy, you're going to want to see this."


	6. The Castle

"Is that...?"

"Michael!" Jeremy exclaimed happily as he recognized the face riding the Yoshi that was quickly approaching the tower. There was another Yoshi next to him that had someone or something on it but Jeremy couldn't quite make it out.

"Are you sure it's him? And not just the SQUIP doing something-?"

"It is him! He's here!" Jeremy was almost in the verge of crying as he leaned out the window and began to wave, the SQUIP created Christine holding his legs so he didn't fall out. "Michael! I'm-"

"Leaving." Jeremy froze as he heard that voice, SQUIP Christine pulling him back into the room out of fear. He looked to see SQUIP with an annoyed look on his face as he grabbed Jeremy's arm. 

"Hey! What the hell? Let me go!" Jeremy tried pulling away from the CPU but all it seemed to do was annoy him further. "I want to go back with Michael!"

"Jeremy, you don't know what you want." 

"Yes I do. And it sure as hell isn't being here!" SQUIP ignored him turning back to his version of Christine who was terrified.

"They're going to need a distraction to keep them busy," he snapped his fingers making Christine disappear as Jeremy's eyes widened in fear. 

~~

"So you're saying until I find a mushroom to level me up in going to be stuck like this?!" The now tiny Christine asked exasperated by her new shortness. 

"Yeah but it ain't be that hard! Level ups are everywhere!"

"Where?!"

"I don't know look for a leaf or a flower or something-hey! There's the castle!" The SQUIP Yoshis came to a stop before disappearing, dropping both Christine and Michael on the ground. The SQUIPs rematerialized as hats on their heads with large eyes that glanced around them.

"This is Jeremy's SQUIP's castle, your friend is somewhere in there," Christine's SQUIP said as she poked it's rim curiously.

"But be careful, this place is more dangerous. If you die in here you'll be sent back to where we started," Michael's cap added as they approached the door nervously.

"Anything else we should know?"

"There's also going to be more enemies in here, so be aware." Michael and Christine glanced at each other before pushing the castle doors open. 

~~

Jake made his way to Rich's room but when he went to push open the door he was surprised to find it locked. He knocked loudly as called out.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Go away, nobody's home-oops!"

"Damn it Brooke, why did you say that?"

"Sorry it slipped out!"

"Oh my God-"

''Brooke? Chloe?" He asked trying to look through the shaded glass of the hospital room window.

"And Jenna!"

"Can I come in? I just want to see Rich!" There was a pause from the other side of the door.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"About what?" There was the wind of furniture moving on the other side of the door before the lock clicked, opening the door as Jake was quickly ushered in by Jenna. He looked over at Jeremy's hospital bed before seeing an unconscious Michael and Christine on the ground next to him.

"About that."


End file.
